


Not so much of a Christmas miracle

by Sassy3



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Magic, Christmas Tree, Evakteket Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy3/pseuds/Sassy3
Summary: Isak is trying to earn some money selling Christmas trees.  He isn´t doing that well but suddenly the customers only ask for him, who is helping him out?





	Not so much of a Christmas miracle

**Author's Note:**

> So, a new attempt on a first fic here at ao3. I couldn't help falling for the Christmas challenge so here goes nothing. Any grammar mistakes are on me and google. Sorry about that. Enjoy!

Christmas was not Isak´s favorite holiday. And as always when Christmas was closing in, Isak felt that his lack of money was more of a problem than it normally was. He knew his friends didn’t expect him to buy them expensive gifts or anything, but he felt that he should somehow show them some gratitude for everything they had done for him.

That’s why he was standing, freezing his butt of, trying to sell Christmas trees in the end of November. It didn’t pay much, and they worked on commission, but it was the only job he could find without sacrificing his hours in school. But it was cold, and that commission stuff was hard when you didn’t like talking to people that much. He had tried to get the job wrapping the trees, but that was already taken by his roommate Linn, who probably disliked talking to people more than Isak did. But of course, it wasn’t all that bad, he did get paid a little and he also got to spend his evenings alongside Even, that ridiculous hot third-year that Isak had been crushing on since he transferred to Nissen. But working with Even also had its drawbacks, that all customers went to him instead of Isak for example. He couldn’t blame them though because he would´ve done the same, but those gifts for his friends would probably be him drawing something on a paper like a four-year-old. 

\--

Isak had spent the first week of December with loads of schoolwork and being totally wrecked by the time he started working, which was resulting in him not doing any sells at all. It was Friday, and instead of him going to a party with his friends he was sitting on a chair not even bothering trying to talk to the customers. He was about one hour into his shift when suddenly a man approached him,

“Hi! I was told that you could help me find a beautiful tree?”

“Um, yeah, sure! Of course!” Isak said a little baffled. He was a little confused. No one had approached him all night and… well they weren’t exactly supposed to. He was the one that should get the customers come to him, reel them in. Making them buy an even bigger (and more expensive) tree. Isak helped the man find the tree that he wanted, and then send him to Linn to do the wrapping. He was about to sit down again when another customer wanted his attention;

“Hello? Someone said you have the best eyes to find the perfect tree?”

What? What was this? Did someone send him customers? Isak shrugged;

“Well, I don’t know about that best eyes part, but I surely can help you. What did you have in mind?” Isak smiled and helped the woman. The rest of the evening continued like that and he didn’t have the time to look around to see which one of his colleagues was fucking with him, or for some reason, helping him earn some money. It wasn’t that big of a rush to make them willingly go and ask the grumpy kid on a chair for help instead of his smiling colleagues, so it was no doubt they got send to him by recommendation. When his shift was over it was only him and Linn left. He felt a sting of disappointment as he said his goodbyes. He had been so busy that he hadn’t had the time to nourish his crush on Even. He usually spent his nights staring at Even, watching him work his charm on the customers, always ending up with them buying bigger trees and of course, tipping him in the process. In between customers Even would come up to him and chat about school or something, never anything deeper than that. But Isak was always screaming of excitement in his head while he tried to look calmed and collected on the outside. He loved his little moments with Even, but it was getting harder and harder (oh, the irony!) by every day and Isak knew that he sooner or later would say something that would make Even understand how gone he was for him. 

Sometimes he wondered what the harm in that could be though. So what if he showed that he was interested in Even more than a friend? Would it be so impossible that he could like him back? Yeah, probably. As far as Isak had learned about Even they didn’t seem to have that much in common, accept for listening to 90s hip-hop. Even was even more hipster than Jonas would be, and Isak was a science/sports-nerd with a grumpy attitude and trust issues. What a catch, right? He wasn’t even sure about that Even was into guys. He was tactile and flirty with everyone at work so Isak couldn’t tell anything from that. Anyway, he didn’t talk to Even outside of work, and at work he was always tired and probably didn’t give him a good impression to be honest. But a guy could dream and hope right?

The next evening started out pretty much the same as the evening before. More and more customers were asking for Isak´s help. But this time he was prepared, he kept a look out for where the people went before coming to him, and everyone was going to Even. He saw when Even smiled to them and pointing towards Isak´s direction. Even caught Isak starring and gave him a huge smile that made Isak week in his knees. Isak raised his eyebrows at Even in a silent question, and Even winked as an answer. Or tried to wink would be a more accurate description. Isak shook his head and let out a somewhat nervous laugh. When everything had calmed down a little he looked over at Even again and found him sitting on a chair chatting with Linn. He couldn’t stop his curiosity and he had to find out why Even was helping him, or just fucking with him. But he didn’t quite seem like the type that would to that.

“So,” Isak said approaching them. “Enjoy your freedom or what? You didn’t want to become this month’s best employee?”

“Nah” Even smiled, “thought you needed the money more than I did. Linn told me that you have been bad at buying groceries lately.”

Isak looked over at Linn who just gave him a deadpan face and said, “Well it´s true”  
“Is not!” Isak said a bit offended, “I buy shit for you and Eskild all the time!”

“No, you steel our stuff and then try to buy us replacements without us noticing” Linn said and then went back to the wrapping machine. 

“At least you never go without food” Isak murmured a bit embarrassed when he suddenly remembered that Even was still beside him. He looked over at him and said;

“Thank you, but you really don’t need to help me. I can make the fucking sells if I want to, I was just…tired, that’s all.”

“Oh! I´m sorry if I offended you. I just thought you needed a little push” Even said with a soft smile. Fuck, it wasn’t possible to stay mad at Even for more than a second, and Isak knew immediate that he had overreacted.

“Shit, no sorry! You didn’t do anything wrong, you´re right. I probably needed a little push. Sorry that I snapped at you, I get a bit rude when I´m not sleeping.” Oh no, why did he share that with Even? They never talk about that stuff.

“You´re not sleeping? Why?” Even asked looking worried. Why did he look like that, it wasn’t like he cared about Isak or something. They were just colleagues at the most. He shouldn’t have that look on his face. Still, his searching eyes made Isak want to answer him;

“Is just… to much at school and homework and shit. And sometimes Christmas gets to me. I can´t even afford to buy my friends fucking gifts” he said with a sigh. Okay, TMI Isak. Chill, he tried to tell himself. Evens brows furrowed, and he was just about to answer him when a customer wanted their attention. Isak let Even have this one and went to collect his things before heading home. His shift was about to end anyway. He waved at Linn who was working a little later than him and began to make his way to the entrance when Even called for him;

“Isak wait up!” Isak stopped and looked back and saw Even collect his things and then he came over to Isak, “I thought I could walk you home?”

“You thought you could walk me home?” Isak answered with a dumb look on his face. “I mean, yeah sure, or why?”  
“Well we didn’t finish talking, and I don’t live that far away from you”

“You know were I live?” Isak asked a bit surprised. 

“Uh, yeah, well I was talking to Linn and she told me. About where she lived, that is. And then she said that you were roommates so...” Even looked at his feet.

“Okay! But we really don’t need to talk about what I said. I shouldn’t dump that shit on you anyway. We barely know each other.”

“But we can change that! Hi, I´m Even, I´m a third-year at Nissen” Even said stretching out his hand for Isak to shake. Isak shook his hand;

“I know that, that is about how far I know you”

“Come on, play along!” Even said while he started walking backwards with Isak´s hand still in his.

“Ugh! Fine!” Isak grunted, “Hi, I´m Isak. I´m a second-year at Nissen”. Even smiled and let go of his hand. Isak missed the touch in an instant. “See, that wasn’t so hard now was it?”

“Still don’t know you” Isak said. “You could be a potential serial killer.”

“Okay okay, I may be many things, but serial killer isn’t one of them.” Even laughed. “Okay we´ll do it like this, I tell you three things that not many people know about me and you do the same?” He looked with sincerity in his eyes at Isak who had to look another way while thinking deep about what he would tell Even.

“Uh, sure. You go first though, I don´t know what to tell you. There´s nothing interesting about me to be honest”

“I´ll beg to differ” Even said with a crocked smile that twisted something inside Isak´s stomach. “So okay, we are doing this. First thing, I play the guitar. I suck at it, but I play almost every night”

“That’s one of your big secrets?” Isak asked, not that impressed. Well actually he was. Even could have said that he had a cat and that would´ve been the most exciting thing that Isak ever heard of.

“I didn’t say it had to be a big secret, just something that many people don’t know about” Even smiled, “Your turn”

“Fine! I´m an excellent rapper” Isak tried.

“Bah, humbug! Come on Isak! Even I´ve seen that video of you rapping, and probably half the school as well. You could come up with something better than that”. Isak looked at Even who was laughing beside him. Why had Even seen that clip of him, it was on Eva´s Instagram. Were they friends?

“You´re friends with Eva?” Isak asked

“No, why?”

“That clip was on Eva´s Instagram, how come you´ve seen it?” He looked over at Even again, was he blushing?

“Okay, second thing, I´m a great stalker when I have to be”. Now it was Isak´s time to blush. Why would Even stalk him? He didn’t dare to think about that further because then his thoughts would spiral out of control and he get his hopes up.

“So, no serial killer but a creepy stalker instead?” Isak tried to joke. “Great!” Even just laughed;

“Your turn!”

Isak thought about it for a second and then thought, what the hell and went for it, “My favorite movie is about Captain America and Vladimir Putin falling in love with each other”. He held his breath and didn’t dare to look at Even who had slowed down beside him. Than he heard Even inhale;

“You saw that interview with me? From Bakka?”

“I don´t know what you´re talking about. I saw an epic love story with dying kittens, and that’s all I´m going to say about that” Isak said, and then dared to turn around to give Even a smile. Even stopped and just smiled at Isak;

“So you have stalking tendencies to then?” Even asked

“Yeah, something like that. Now you go, your last one.” Isak said locking eyes with Even.

“Okay” Even swallowed, “I kind of have a crush on this really hot second-year at my school” he said talking a step towards Isak. Isak couldn’t believe this was happening. He meant him, right? He wouldn’t just say that to pull Isak leg or something? Fuck, his insecurity’s made him sweat and his breathing increase. He had to say something because Even looked more and more terrified for every second. As Isak noticed that Even was about to take a step back his body did the work for him and reached out to grab a hold of Even´s hand.

“I…” Isak started and had to take a deep breath to calm himself, “I have a crush on a freaking hot third-year myself”. His heart was beating so fast, now it was out there in the open and he couldn’t take that back. Even took one step closer to him and grabbed a hold of Isak´s other hand.

“You´re telling the truth?” Even said in a whisper

“Are you?” Isak whispered back. Instead of answering him Even leaned in and let his lips slowly meet Isak´s. It was a soft kiss, but it felt like a tideway coming against Isak. He was so startled at first that it took a second for him to answer the kiss. But when he did, Even let go of his hands and put them in Isak´s hair instead. Fuck, this was good. This was everything that Isak had longed for and he felt calmer than he had felt in years. They stopped kissing and just let their foreheads touch and looked into each other’s eyes. Then Even´s face broke out in the biggest smile Isak had ever seen, and he started laughing. Isak joined in and they just stood there laughing for a while.  
“It´s beginning to snow” Isak noticed.

“Yeah, it´s a Christmas miracle” Even said.

“We´re in Norway. It isn’t that much of a miracle” Isak answered.

“I wasn’t talking about the snow” Even smiled and then kissed Isak again.

\--

Isak didn´t paint any drawings for his friends Christmas gifts. They ended up getting free beer as a present instead, at a Christmas party hosted by Isak on December 21. It was also the day that he introduced Even as his boyfriend for the first time. Maybe Christmas wouldn´t be so bad this year.


End file.
